


Birthday Wishes

by DroopyHamster



Category: The Haunting of Braidwood Manor (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroopyHamster/pseuds/DroopyHamster
Summary: Eleanor has a special request on her birthday.





	Birthday Wishes

Paige rummaged around the junk drawer in the kitchen, searching for the one and only lighter she and Eleanor had ever purchased. It was rarely used, save on special occasions when one of them wanted to surprise the other with a candlelit dinner. Or on days like today when one of them was turning another year older and the other was attempting to wake them to blow out the candle on the morning of their birthday.

It wasn’t really a surprise, it was more of a tradition they had started the first year they were together. Each year on their birthdays, they would blow out the candle and make a wish of the other person, no matter how silly or outrageous it might seem. The other person would then spend the day fulfilling that wish. They had both been through so much darkness and heartache, and it gave them an opportunity to show each other how much they appreciated one another.

Their wishes had started off as sweet and simple things, such as requesting kisses every hour on the hour, or spending all day in bed tangled in each other’s arms.

But as their relationship grew, their wishes became more comical, and sometimes completely outrageous. What had started out as something sweet and thoughtful had developed into something much more fun and carefree. They never went too far with things, just enough to have a small laugh at the other’s expense. Everything they did, they did with love and they wouldn’t have things any other way.

Paige smiled triumphantly as she finally located the lighter in the back of the drawer. She lit the candle on the small cupcake she had purchased earlier that morning and made her way to the bedroom.

She paused at the door frame, marveling at how Eleanor could still take her breath away whenever she saw her. The sun was just seeping through the window, shining on her in a way that made her appear truly angelic. It was moments like this when she realized how truly lucky she was to have Eleanor in her life. It had not always been easy, but they were of the opinion that the journey itself was the destination, and wherever life took them they were simply happy to be by each other’s side.

Paige smiled to herself as she crossed the bedroom. She put her hand on Eleanor’s shoulder, shaking her awake gently. Her dark brown eyes opened almost instantly, looking at Paige with a mixture of love and minor annoyance.

“Happy one hundred and twenty-fifth birthday!” Paige said cheerfully.

Eleanor sat up, a small noise of disapproval escaping her throat. “Will you ever tire of including the unnecessary hundred in my age?”

Paige kissed her forehead tenderly. “Nope,” she responded, holding out the small cupcake.

Eleanor eyed the pastry cautiously, a questioning look in her eyes. Paige sighed, rolling her eyes playfully, her signature half smile remaining in place. “No, I didn’t bake it. I’m not that cruel.”

Eleanor smiled, delicately blowing out the candle. She wrapped her arms around Paige’s waist, an affectionate look in her eyes as she pulled her close against her. She placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before burying her face into her neck.

“So, what’s your wish this year?” Paige asked, absently running her fingers up Eleanor’s back.

Eleanor thought for a moment, when suddenly an idea struck her. She trailed feather light kisses up Paige’s neck, lifting her head to gently take her earlobe between her teeth.

“I think I know exactly what I want.” She whispered.

A mischievous smile crossed Paige’s lips as she she pulled away to look deep into Eleanor’s eyes. “Tell me.”

Eleanor smirked softly as she placed a tender kiss on her lover’s lips, biting her bottom lip playfully. “Follow me.”

She stood up, taking Paige’s hand in hers and leading her from the bedroom.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Paige said from the kitchen where she was hard at work relining the paper in the kitchen cabinets.

Eleanor delicately licked a dollop of frosting from her finger, a satisfied smile planted firmly on her face as she watched Paige from one of the bar stools.

“Oh, you have no idea. That’s what you get for adding the extra century to my age.”

Paige shot her a look that was supposed to be indignant, but only succeeded in looking adorable. “It was meant as a compliment! You look stunning for your age!”

“Nice try,” Eleanor said smirking. “Besides, this is payback for your last birthday when you insisted on making me watch the entire Monty Python collection in one sitting.”

“Oh, just wait until my birthday this year. I can’t wait to see you pull weeds in a French Maid’s outfit.”

Eleanor smiled, looking at Paige with a love she never knew could exist. She had saved her, in every way that a person can be saved and every day with her had been a reminder of how truly lucky she was. She was happier than she had ever dreamed of being, and Paige had been the one to awaken that happiness and love within her.

Paige glanced up, noticing Eleanor staring intently at her.

“What?”

Eleanor opened her mouth to respond, but simply shook her head. “You missed a spot.”


End file.
